Is This a Dream?
by IntheShadowsButNotHidding
Summary: Kestrelflight has a master plan to get the tom he loves! Though his story isn't very convincing... Just a lil' ship fic I'm sharing with the internet. This pairing needs more love.


Chapter One

"Hello, Kestrelflight. What are you doing here?"

Kestrelflight stood outside of the entrance to the Thunderclan camp, eager to set his plan into action. The oaks that stood around the camp were darkening into a deep green. The only light left to illuminate Kestrelflight's surroundings was the moon that rose with the descent of the sun on a sky of fading orange. Scents of the forest filled Kestrelflight's nose, reminding him of the cat he came to see. Butterflies filled the optimistic tom's stomach, making him feel as if he was flying. Both the tightening of his heart and the reminder of the cat in front of him dragged Kestrelflight back down from his fantasy.

With a cough, Graystripe, who was tonight's guard, stared at him with a slightly annoyed look on his whitening face. The former deputy was growing old, and the younger tom could tell that it wouldn't be long before Graystripe would join the elders den. "Sorry! Must've dozed off!" Kestrelflight chirped, trying to not make his nervousness apparent. "I came to see Jayfeather; I need him to help me gather new herbs I discovered that could be very important!" The words tumbled out much faster than they should have. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ Kestrelflight chastened himself for his mistake. "Very well," Graystripe spoke, a small hint of suspicion haunting his voice. "Thank you," Kestrelflight nodded at the gray tom as he made his way into the camp.

The brown cat received some odd glances, some tired glances, and some of both. No cat bothered him though, so his trip to the medicine cat den was uneventful, giving Kestrelflight a short time to think. _Am I sure I want to do this? No, just stay positive. Even if it doesn't turn out how you want, that doesn't mean you'll lose them forever! But, but what if I do? What if it's never the same way again? No, they'll understand, and you still have a chance_!

As the spotted tom continued to argue with himself, he realized he stood inside the den. Sleeping in his nest, Jayfeather lay peacefully. His striped flanks heaving up and down with every breath. His ears and paws twitching every so often. The striped tail lay curled around his side, where a long scar was barely visible. His normally brilliant blue eyes closed. Realizing he was staring, Kestrelflight turned away; glad his brown fur covered his hot face.

Giving the gray tabby a small prod, Jayfeather awoke with a small moan. "Kestrelflight, what're you doing here?" asked Jayfeather, once realizing the identity of his guest. Kestrelflight smiled as his friend rose from his nest groggily, more for himself. "I have a very important mission that I need your help with!" He excitedly said. He leaned in close, just slightly brushing his companion's soft fur." In Windclan, there's a legend of a horrible monster, which has stalked us for forever!"

"It resembles a cat, but is too large and too fast to ever be considered one. With large bloody claws and teeth, it has stolen our kits since the dawn of the clans, gobbling them up! You recognize it by its trademark spotted fur, ringed tail, and quietness. It only appears every five moons, so being able to find it can be difficult. Brave warriors have tried to slay the beast, but have been eaten themselves! Now, Starclan has finally told us how to kill it! Two medicine cats must find it, late at night, all alone! Onestar has chosen me and you to find it!"

Jayfeather stared at Kestrelflight with a ridiculing look. "Onestar, the leader of Windclan, has listened to this outlandish story and _believed_ it?"

"Yep!" Kestrelflight agreed enthusiastically. Face in paw, Jayfeather rolled his blind eyes. "No way I'm going with you on this idiotic quest for a nonexistent beast." Kestrelflight pouted. "Awww, come on Jayfeather! Please? You're the only one who can help us!" Jayfeather grunted disbelievingly. "Only one? You just said that it requires two medicine cats, why not your or my apprentices? Or for that matter, any of the others!" Kestrelflight started getting slightly more nervous. "Only _official_ medicine cats can come! We don't have much time, and you're the closest one!" Kestrelflight lied. "So, are you coming with me or not?" As tired blue eyes stared into anxious green, Jayfeather sighed, "Fine, but let's hurry. I want to get this ov-!" "Yay!" Kestrelflight exclaimed, shoving Jayfeather out of the den and into the newly night sky. Shoving the green eyed cat off him, Jayfeather spat," Stop, mousebrain!" Kestrelflight knew he wasn't seriously angry, and continued with Jayfeather out the camp.

* * *

Hey guys, sorry if it's short! This is just a little story that I've been thinking about for a while, and I've finally decided to type it! In case you haven't noticed, this is a Jayx Kestrel shipfic. Don't expect anything major, it's just supposed to be a cute little thing to entertain you for a few minuets. This is actually based off of a dream I once had. Please, review and critique to your heart's desire, but please don't flame! Hope ya'll enjoy, and if you want I'll do more chapters, support really gets me motivated.


End file.
